


Crouching Kitten, Hidden Fetish

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, featuring no actual fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finds Blakes copy of "Ninjas of Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Kitten, Hidden Fetish

“Whatcha readin’ Blakey?” Ruby beamed, causing Blake to jump and bang her head against the bottom of Yang’s bed. Sneaking up on someone with four ears wasn’t easy but Ruby somehow managed it with frightening frequency.

Blake blushed fiercely, tucking the slender black book with only a pair of eyes staring at the holder as a cover underneath her arm. “Ruby, I thought you were hanging out with Pyrrha and Weiss in Vale, what are you doing back so soon?” She desperately tried to change the subject as she repositioned herself on the bed to face Ruby.

“Weeelllll,” Ruby dragged, “They kept being all hand holdy and giggly and kissy which made me feel kinda awkward and also made me miss you so I gave them the slip and caught an early ride back to Beacon so maybe we could some kissing.” She ended the barrage of words with a light peck on Blake’s cheek before flopping down into Blake’s lap.

Blake returned the favor by kissing Ruby’s forehead. They had been dating for about four months now and time alone was a rarity. She was actually glad to see Ruby, she just wished she knocked. Blake discreetly tucked the book underneath her pillow and made a mental note to return it to it’s hidden spot in her bookcase later.

“So what were you reading?” Ruby asked, now quite relaxed in Blake’s arms. She absentmindedly played with a strand of Blake’s hair.

“Oh, uh, it’s really dry.” She dodged.

“Oh come on.” Ruby whined.

“How about we just snuggle instead?” Blake offered, doing her best to keep a straight face. It was all the more difficult given the arousing nature of the novel but she able to manage it.

Ruby twisted around in Blake’s lap to face her and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist moving to be on her left side. “Fine.” She beamed as she snuggled up against her girlfriend. Blake let out a sigh of both contentment and relief. Disaster adverted.

\-----_____-----

Ruby was browsing trough Blake’s bookshelves. She was looking for something they could read together when she got back later today but nothing seemed to catch her eye. She read off the titles as she piled them on her left, “Book title... Book title... Book title... Guh, these sound so boring.”

Suddenly she saw the corner of a thin, black book sticking out from behind the normally placed placed books. Curiously, she drew it out of it’s hiding spot. It had a stylized title and two eyes peering at the holder. “Ninjas of Love? Hey, this that book from last week...” Ruby trailed as she opened it.

It wasn’t very long until the book had Ruby’s entire body flush. Her heart was racing, she had no idea Blake was into such... things. Ruby set the book aside and quickly repaired the bookshelf. She looked around the empty room to make sure she was alone before taking the book to her bed.

Ruby was about halfway through the raunchy novel when Blake came into the room. “Hey Ruby, I got some snacks!”

“Blake!" Ruby jumped, almost hitting the roof which was no small feat. She fumbled with the book trying to hide it but instead ended up almost throwing it at Blake. It landed face down at her feet as Ruby fell off her bed.

Springing up she started spewing out words nervously, “I’m so sorry I was just looking for something to read with you and I couldn’t find anything that looked really good and then I noticed that book tucked away in the back and I was like ‘Hey isn’t that the book from last week?’ and I just got really curious so I started reading it please please please don’t be mad.”

Blake picked up the book with her free hand. As soon as she turned it over her face went beet red to match Ruby’s. “How much of this did you read?”

“A-about half of it...” Ruby stammered, twisting her hands together. She adverted her gaze away, both embarrassed and ashamed.

Blake remained speechless.

“I, uh, I liked it though...” she put out, twisting her hands a little fiercer.

Blake didn’t look up, continuing to stare into the eyes of the cover. “You... liked it?”

“W-well, some of it was kinda weird but it was also kinda hot?” Ruby looked up from her hands and at Blake.

“Heh." Blake cracked a smile, then burst out laughing “Hehehehahahaaa.”

“B-Blake?” Although she had lightened up considerably since arriving at beacon and even more so since they started dating, it was odd for her to laugh.

“Ruby...” Blake dropped the small bag of snacks and the book and drew her into long kiss, dissolving the tension.

“So, if you wanted to, I think I want to try some of the stuff in chapter 6...” Ruby blushed, her eyes darting away for a second.

Blake smiled slyly, “Weiss and Yang wont be back for another two hours you know.”


End file.
